Naruto,in the Apocalypse?
by hazelynt
Summary: Imagine this. The world of Naruto infected by an unknown contamination and ninjas being zombies. It is like a mix of The Walking dead and Naruto,right? Yes,this is a book made for that kind of cross. [Warnings in the prologue]
1. Prologue

(A/N): Hey people! Sorry for not posting my stories for so long! Anyway,high school is much more agonizing than I expected. And this summer,I might manage to write more stories than before. This is still in Konoha,but then I will take away some of the walker's traits. Do you know the Walking Dead,right? I hope so. I won't forgive you if you don't know that. So the walkers will have the same trait in Naruto's as well.

To clarify this:

They are a bit slow,they can't jump like ninjas,they will initiate when they hear something,they are blind. Normal people will become walkers IF they have wounds or small scratches,or internal hemorrage. Coughs and colds are SYMPTOMS,also fever and strep throat. Ok? Ok.

~Prologue~

Ever since the world become dark,some weird occurence has been surging through the village. Weird human inactivities have been appearing. Fresh black blood was splattered on the cream walls surrounding the enormous village,and it will take probably months before it will affect the whole area. Citizens have been affected,also injured ninjas. It has been difficult to infiltrate the monsters that have been swarming the Hidden Leaf,and the only hope will be the surviving,not killing them.

Ninjas have been using many ways on how to kill them,but they were affected first. Brilliant people suggest many ways,but it ended up killing more people. They used booby traps,but then it will be a waste of materials. They targeted the it will not be too silent. Luck is on your side when they will be killed.

But then if you DO kill them...

They will kill you first.


	2. Chapter 1

It was once a bright sunny day in the Hidden Leaf village,idle birds chirping songs that no one could ever ignore,the fresh scent of a new morning in a normal day. People walk on the streets,doing their daily morning routines,opening shops,ninjas going to early mission or trainings. It is a normal day.

Until now.

Izumo and Kotetsu were reported injured on an unknown attack,just when they scouted the area because of an uncertain noise ina near distance. They were covered in blood,had a high fever,and were rasping for air. They were trashing around,their eyeballs suddenly rolled on their eyelids,white abyss only shown from their sweaty features. They growled,having enough strength to break chains free. The doctors and nurses screamed as they limped towards them,emergency doors suddenly thrown open and a number of medical assistants were scurrying away from the two weird-looking ninjas.

"I-izumo...? Are you okay?" A ninja asked with concern in his voice. And suddenly he was thrown back in a second,screaming and crying because a man grazed his teeth to his neck and began eating his flesh. Civilians screamed and ran away,while the elite ninjas try to fight off Izumo,who is still eating the already non-existing man and Kotetsu who is trying to pin a man down. Kakashi,who is boredly reading his Icha Icha Paradise,suddenly caught his attention to the screams of the civilians. They pushed his shoulders,and they hurriedly went to their homes,crying at the horrible sight.

'What on earth...?' His eyes widen as Izumo and Kotetsu already set his eyes on him,and he already disappeared. Izumo and Kotetsu started eating their feast,consisting of two decaying men in the front of the hollow hospital.

Time Skip

Sasuke had time to do his daily training,Naruto had time to go to Ichiraku Ramen and gobble all the ramen he could have,and Sakura had the time to stare at Sasuke all day. But then a rare occasion have took place.

Kakashi came early.

"Sensei! For the first time you are-" Kakashi covered Naruto's mouth and pulled the three together. "You need to listen. I have protocol assembled for you to follow. You need to listen,you understand? Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke?" Kakashi sternly said,hushing his voice and they nodded. "Gather all of your supplies and go to Sasuke's house."

"But Sensei! Why to Sasuke's house?" Naruto complained. Kakashi gave him a furious look. "Because I said so. Whatever you do,do NOT interact with someone who has blood on them,even if they could talk. Just run and don't look back. Never make a to Sasuke's house,and you all have a fifteen minutes to do so. This is IMPORTANT." Kakashi then poofed away,and the three of them rushed without a word.

Naruto's POV

"Whatever you do,do NOT interact with someone who has blood on them,even if they could talk. Just run and don't look back. Never make a noise." Kakashi's words kept on echoing in his head. His eyes cautiously looked from left to right,seeing if there are some people. There are,but they don't look that lively anymore. Some ninjas looked like they came to his aid. They fought off the dead people and Naruto didn't bother to look back. He went straight to his apartment,and locked his door shut.

He fumbled to his messy room,sliding from the mess of his room and grabbed his blue backpack. He threw his boxers,shirts,his orange jackets,his orange pants,and some weapons. He also filled his backpack with food,specifically cup ramen. He stuffed his weapon pouch with his excess kunais,shurikens,all the weapons he could find.

He sighed tiredly as he looked outside his window. He saw civilians being torn apart by another civilian and a walker. The walker ate his hand,he screamed so loud,that it attracted a lot of dead people to him. Naruto couldn't watch. There's too much blood and gore. His stomach churned,but he needed to be strong.

He took a last glance of his home,shed a tear and took a peek outside. '...clear.' He quietly snuck out and shut his door with a small click. He took his kunai out and ran for his life. To his rival's house.

Sakura's POV

She was scared,scared that she might be eaten alive, like what happened to the villagers a while ago. She saw how a civilian was eaten,and she almost screamed when she remembered what her Sensei said. "...Never make a noise." It kept on repeating on her head,but she couldn't do it when she saw her parents fending for the lives just on their porch. She saw her mom holding a knife,stabbing the walker's head. It ate her bare arm,and her mom screamed. Her dad tried to help,but he was took down by a stray walker.

She screamed,and she ran towards the door and locked it. She tried to block the screams outside the door,and she cried helplessly. She couldn't help it. It was her mother and father's screams of agony,but now,what she was hearing are...groans.

Gurgling,most likely. Her emerald eyes widen,and she grabbed the shoe cabinet beside her and pushed it to the front door. There were loud bangs and moans on the other side of the door,she whimpered with fear,doubting that the mahogany table will be able to withhold the force of the hasty yet strong thumps on the front door. Without hesitation,she rushed upstairs and locked the door of her room. She grabbed her red backpack and chucked all the things she need before opening the door of her balcony. She gasped at the sight below.

There was a swarm of walkers in front of her porch.

Kakashi's POV

He jumped on the rooftops,searching if his students were still in their respective houses. He checked at Naruto's first. He was relived that he saw his blonde students running towards the Uchiha's house. With a large house with a lot of supplies,they would be able to survive the rampage of the walkers. He then proceeded towards the pinkette's home. He sped up,and saw his student trapped on the balcony. The white curtains rustled behind her,the glass doors drawn open and her tiny figure stiffened for so long. He could see her parents banging the front door. He heard a deafening crack,and he knew it was time to take the chance.

He jumped towards the roof,and climbed down. "Come on,Sakura. There's no time!" He strictly whispered,hushing her whimpers and offering her a piggy-back ride. She unhesitantly climbed on his back,secured her backpack on her back,and nodded. He then jumped high towards the roof,and he jumped towards the destination.

There's no turning back now.

(A/N): When I say POV,it means on his/her view. Its still third person,unless the name only is mentioned. For example: Sasuke : Ok? Ok.


	3. Chapter 2

Sasuke's POV

He whacked as many logs as he can. Sweat beaded on his forehead,he wasted no time of chopping wood for tonight. Electricity was out,much of a nuisance for him,since he really doesn't like chopping wood. He threw the diced logs away and grabbed the other one.

He heard rustling on the trees just beside him. The forest,which scared him the most. Yes,an Uchiha,scared. You might not know that there will be jumping walkers and eat his brains. He grabbed his axe and hesitantly looked at the bushes. It took time for him to realize that he needed to do something. But then it scared him that there might be walkers that will-

"Sasuke." He slightly jumped,turning around to see that his Sensei and the pinkette have arrived. He huffed,irked that they have arrived a bit early. 'That's a good thing,right?' He assured to himself,continuing to chop wood and wipe the sweat off of his forehead. 'As Shikamaru would say. What a drag.'

Naruto's POV

He tried to crouch down while walking,but then his shoes. His damn shoes. It annoys the hell out of him.

You see,there was a time that he 'accidentally' stepped on something horrifying. Not blood,but the...shit of a dog.

Now that his blue ninja shoes annoy the hell out of him,the one thing he needs is that he just needed to change his damn shoes or wipe of the shit off. But then...there's no time for wiping the shit off.

He needs to survive first. He silently sighed,trying to pinch his nose from the horrible smell. He then decided that leaving his shoes here,rather than suffering from the squeaking of it AND the awful smell. 'But then...what if i get a small wound,then...I might be infected too!' He panicked,deciding whether to leave his shoes and go to Duckbutt's house,or agonize himself until an army of walkers will chase him to the ends of the earth.

He took his shoes off,grabbing his backpack again,but then stopped. 'Do I have another pair?' He smacked to himself. 'No...there's no time to waste! I must go to Sasuke's house NOW.' He thought determinably,clenching his fist before peeking from the bushes. What surprised him was a figure adumbrate beneath him. He gulped,and hoped Kami would help him.

Sakura's POV

She was told to occupy a spare room of the Uchiha mansion,and she made sure to check every room for walkers before roaming around. She had a kunai before her,shaking with fear. She almost screamed when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She was glad it was Kakashi. "You okay,Sakura?" She nodded certainly,but then he had the look that refused to believe her lie. "Come on,Sakura. Don't lie. Are you feeling...sick?" She shook her head violently,grasping her hands together before speaking. "I'm scared,Sensei. I don't wanna die!" She cried,tears brimming on her eyelids. Kakashi then had a small smile displayed. "Ninjas could be scared too,Sakura." He bent down to her height,looking into her eyes. "Even I am scared,Sakura. But then remember this. I will always protect you guys."

She also didn't believe on his lie. "How sure are you about that,Sensei?" She was uncertain of his emotions,he wasn't that easy to read. 'Of course.' She thought grimly. 'He is a Jounin,after all.' He suddenly stood up,making Sakura confused. "Be brave,Sakura." He said with a sad smile. "Be brave."

Naruto's POV

The figure,somehow,fell down on him. Yes,it fell down unto Naruto. And he could feel the icky substance on his bare skin,causing him the urge to barf on the spot. He pushed the decay off of him,observing. He loudly gasped,noticing something odd and disturbing.

There was no skull.

That was the last straw. He barfed,just beside the body that has no head AT ALL. 'This...is...traumatizing...' He thought,worn out from the barfing and all the disgusting things. 'Why,Kami?' He anime-cried,not bothering to check the a figure casting a shadow. "Why hello,Naruto-kun." Naruto gasped.

Sasuke's POV

He trotted towards his house,catching a glimpse of Kakashi trying to calm Sakura down. Sasuke sighed,drained from chopping billions of wood,and transferring them to an empty spot of the house. It's been 20 minutes since they arrived,and he is a bit worried that the blonde boy didn't arrive yet. 'Maybe he died already,and turned into a ramen-munching zombie,instead of a flesh-eating one.' He rolled his eyes at his own joke.

"Where's Naruto,Sensei? I'm barely worried that he might not arrive. He was supposed to be here minutes ago." Sakura whispered so silently. Kakashi's eyes widened,realizing that the idiot of the team didn't arrive yet. That bonehead should have been stuck in a situation,or he was...no. He couldn't be.

"You two stay here. No one will leave. And do not do anything STUPID." He emphasized,especially towards Sasuke. The raven boy sighed. 'What am I supposed to do? Rape her? Make a clean cut out of her? Kill her?' He listed all the stupid things he couldn't (or shouldn't) do,but then it was too stupid to think about it. After all,she is a stupid fangirl. And he is an emotionless boy who needs to be left alone,right?

"Yes,Sensei." The two students chorused together,taking that as Kakashi's leave. The Sensei jumped towards the rooftop,starting his search for the blonde knucklehead.

Naruto's POV

"Iruka-sensei. What are you doing here?" Naruto whispered silently,staring at Iruka's blood-stained clothes. Iruka seemed to notice his worry,and he smiled. "It's nothing to worry about,Naruto. Black blood is the blood of the walkers." Naruto nodded hesitantly. "Did you..." He stopped,lost for words.

"Kill...this...?" He pointed at the headless corpse,trying not to look at it. Iruka raised an eyebrow,then went into realization. "Oh yes. I killed him before he could bite me. It was a bit hard though,good thing Hokage-sama told me what I am supposed to do to kill these guys a while ago." Naruto's eyes widen. How could they be destroyed? It must be VERY hard,and a challenge much harder than the C-Ranked mission he,or they had.

"How could they be killed,Iruka-sensei?" He breathlessly asked,eager to kill the zombie idiots before it could touch anybody. Naruto was too eager,this could be the chance to destroy the population of the zombies,before the human,or the normal people polpulation could be erased into existance.

"Well...Hokage-sama told me that they could be infiltrated by-" he was cut off by a series of hands reaching out for him. He was grabbed by the vest. "Naruto! Run! Get away from-AHHH!" A sickening sound of mouths clenching on his flesh made Naruto stare in horror. He couldn't stand it. It was eating his Sensei,Iruka-sensei for Kami's sake!

The one who took him out for ramen,the one who made him important in his existance,the one who was like a brother to him,or a father. Now,he needs to be saved. "NARUTO! GAHH! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Iruka screamed,attracting as many walkers as he have. Naruto just ran into the forest,ignoring the cloud of emotions that urged him to die with his long-gone Sensei.

Suddenly,hands clenched unto him,and he tried to get away from it. "NARUTO. Snap out of it!" A familiar voice barked at him. The blonde stopped,and looked at his current Sensei. He was overcome by fatigue from either emotions or physically. He just fainted.

Time Skip

"So...Iruka is gone?" Kakashi breathed,feeling sorry for Naruto and for Iruka. 'I am sure he is in a safe place now.' He thought for a second. 'Or maybe not yet...' He put his hand on his student's shaking shoulder,trying to calm him down. "I am so sorry,Naruto. Iruka must be very important for you." He whispered so silently,that the other two was crying with him,except for Sasuke. He just nodded along and also felt sorry for the idiot.

"Iruka-Sensei was like a brother to me..." Naruto mumbled,crying his eyes out. His bottled emotions did no good now,he bawled his heart out to his Sensei. He must have broke a ninja rule there,for being scared and being a scaredy-cat,just like what Sasuke called him from the C-Ranked mission.

"He protected me when I was neglected,threatened by the villagers,who called me a monster. And now he's gone!" He choked out,trying to control his emotions but failed to do so. Kakasi could only pat his shoulder,Sakura also. Sasuke just stood from the corner,watching the three huddle together and paying their respects to a fallen comrade. He somehow thought of his older brother,and he gritted his teeth. Of course,no apocalypse will stop him from hunting down his no-good brother. He knew that he should have been munched by some walkers or so. Then he will have no problem killing him.

But no,his revenge is merely important. No one will kill him first,but him.

He snapped from his thoughts as Naruto began to walk away. He grabbed his bag and stood before the raven. "I expect you,Sasuke,to cooperate with us. To survive with us. Because if you don't." He grabbed the raven's collar,surprising the Uchiha. "I will be the first one to make your life miserable."

'Oh you made it worse,moron.'


	4. Chapter 3

Sakura's POV

There was nothing but silence the next day. Just working hands and the sound of soft clicking of door resonating the silent hallway. The pinkette first peeked out of the door,searching for any threat before creeping towards the bathroom. She brought her today's clothes,and a kunai in case of...walkers dancing on the floorboards of the Uchiha mansion. But then it would be impossible,since the whole house was surrounded with stray wires,pointed spears,and acid,which is taken from the basement. The Uchiha was certain that it will take either a hob of walkers to destroy all of it,or it will kill them first before they know it.

The pinkette made sure that she isn't scratched,scarred,or have any diseases living inside her before soothing herself that she isn't going to be one. She won't become a walker in this kind of time,right? With a certified safe mansion and a hell lot of supplies,they won't become like one of those.

Yes,it won't be possible.

Sakura normally took a shower,put her gear on,and readied herself for the day yet to come.

Naruto Uzumaki

Guilt is slowly eating me away from this madness,and I couldn't stand how I just stared at Iruka-Sensei and watch him being eaten. Everything is so fast for me to process. Kami gave me another punishment,taking away what I have left within me. Iruka-Sensei,my first teacher and most likely my big brother,gone. Gone within night,I had a dream. No,last night,I had a nightmare.

A horrible nightmare.

Naruto's Dream (Ahem...nightmare)

I kept on running,not caring how heavy my footsteps stomp on the grassy earth. I was scared from the screech of the birds,the noisy flapping of the wings that made my heart pound in every millisecond. 'Why am I running?' I looked back,seeing Iruka-Sensei chase me. But he looked...slightly normal.

Only the sight of blood crawling from his vest up to his neck affright me the most. His legs looked crooked,almost unhuman-like,and his eyes just showed white,an unknown abyss for me to look at. He groans at every step,begging my legs to run faster.

But,alas,I unfortunately tripped,leaving the dead Sensei of mine the opportunity to crawl. His legs gave away,his arms convulsing while dragging himself towards me. "You will die,Naruto." An animal-like voice whispered on my ear. I nearly screamed as Iruka-Sensei caught my leg. I whimpered,trying to shake his strong arms gripping my leg and trying to stand up.

"You cannot escape your fate,Naruto!" Someone howled,its deep voice ringing on my ears. I shook it off,sobbing like an idiot. "A fateful day,you,Konoha ninjas,will fall to hell."

Naruto Uzumaki

And that's when I woke up,trying not to scream. Sweat covered my face,but I didn't have the strength to wipe it away. The grey covers that cloaked my small figure was suddenly thrown away,followed by a sharp kunai almost lodged at my throat. "You idiot,you scared the hell out of me." Sasuke pointed his kunai at me,searching my body for something before throwing his kunai away. I suppose that he thought that I became a brainless walker and eat his dear Uchiha-ness out of existence.

"Teme...I had a bad dream,okay?" I whispered,suddenly sheepish and turned my head away from embarrassment. He chuckled softly,getting up from his messed futon. "Me too. I had a bad dream also." He said,chucking his kunai to his pouch resting on his study table. I placed my head on top of my hands,suddenly interested. "What about it?"

He looked at me with a grim look,before his features softened. He sat down on the floor and observed. "Can I really trust you,Naruto?" I scoffed,suddenly looking bewildered at his question. "Umm...of course,teme!" I shrieked,crossing my arms. "Even though you look at me like an idiot,you can still trust me,dattebayo!"

"Hush,dobe. You're too loud." He scolded like a mother,sighing tiredly. "I haven't got much sleep,but then I'll tell you." I raised a brow,suddenly confused. "What do you mean you haven't got much sleep? You just dreamt,jerk. It means you're dead tired!" He then raised a brow. "Hmm...touché. For the first time,dobe,you're right." I gained an irk mark,annoyed at his snarky observation. I muttered "whatever" before insisting him to continue.

"I just dreamt that...What if the ones we have lost long ago...will suddenly come back to us? What if they haunt us,but not in their own true self? Like something possessed them,making us unrecognizable for them." His words shook me. 'Iruka-sensei...' Tears threatened to spill,but I just calmed myself down before the waterworks happen. It was like he stated a fact,a fact that will somehow be true. I saw him clench his fist,anger shaking him to the core.

"Then I would see mother and father...and my clan members as well...just outside this window." His eyes then widen in his realization,and climbed up from the bed where Kakashi-Sensei slept a long time ago,and peeked out. He tugged me along,making me plant my face on the soft blankets and muttering an "Oww." before peeking out of the window. There was a horde of walkers outside,too unrecognizable they are from this view. The blood that covered them from head down,they have the complete evidence of being a walker. With ragged clothes with numerous holes imprinted on it,trails of black blood washing their skin,their eyes too white not to stare,everything in them is obvious. The wires that kept them away pierced their foul flesh,making me turn away with disgust. If the walls are too thin,I would be able to hear the disgusting sound of blood spurting out and flesh hitting the sharp spears or whatever pierces their skin.

I gagged,also Sasuke-teme,from the gruesome view,and much of our inconvenience,Kakashi stormed inside our room and gave orders of making weapons for our survival. "This is for our own good,Naruto,Sasuke." He sternly declared. "Sakura is afraid of them,and she left no choice but to be in assistance when it comes to medical conditions. Only the three of us could do the dirty work. Every sacrifice we do will be worth it." He rolled up the sleeves of his dark blue sweater,a deadly look fixed on his features.

"Now,boys,do what a man's gotta do."

Sakura's POV

She tied her hair into a ponytail,her pink hair oddly growing too fast,too fast for her to remember when was the last she cut it. Oh yes,that times was in the Chunnin exams. The day when Sasuke got into a rampage and...broke a boy's arms. It terrified her to see him in that way,and until now. She greatly feared him,she feared the day that she will loose him.

But no,it will not happen. This great disruption will keep him away from his oh-so-great revenge against Itachi. She thought that he should instead forget about it,and focus on restoring the clan,with her. She shivered slightly,not wanting to think about that sentence. 'I am not a fangirl anymore,but instead,a team mate of Sasuke,and Team 7. I will treat them like a family,like brothers and sisters. I promise not to be a coward,like who I am in the past. I must become stronger,so that they won't percieve me as a weak girl in the shadows. I will be stronger than ever before.' She guaranteed to herself,vowing not to break that promise.

As if on cue,the raven boy came in,surprising her. "Morning,Sasuke-kun." She greeted in a monotone voice,only to be recieving a grunt. She tried not to make any physical contact to him,but then making some friendly gestures like anyone would do. She offered some tea and cup noodles for him,earning a small thanks from him. She smiled,glad that she wanted it to be this way. She tried to lighten up the forlorn atmosphere,spiking up a conversation.

"So,what are you going to do?"

"Me and dobe are ordered to make some weapons. We are supposed to enhance the durability of the wires outside,but then Sensei said its too dangerous. So we will plant another barrier near here." He explained,earning a ratified nod from the pinkette. "Did Sensei tell something about what I am supposed to do today? He didn't talk to me since this morning." She worriedly mentioned,wiping the cups dry before placing them in the cupboards. "He said that you are supposed to be only in medical assistance only. So I bet you're not gonna do anything,unless he says so." He shrugged,sipping a jasmine tea before going to his respected place just outside the house. She frowned,puzzled at his hasty response before searching for their mentor.

Kakashi Hatake

Groans only saturated the empty spring breeze,the sounds of coiling wires and boisterous piercing of flesh to the gross of foul sharpened wood disgusted me. I watched as dead bodies walked on the earth,their broken-angled arms outstretched and black fluid cascading from their open mouth,trying to eat the remaining flesh left in this hectic world. I sensed Naruto and Sasuke approach,so I announced their jobs for today.

"Naruto,you scout the whole perimeter to see if there is anything we can put as a barrier. Make sure that no walkers will come or enter this compound. If there is,make sure to run to me and let me observe. Sasuke,you gather your materials for making barriers. Make sure the materials are only limited,no wasting of equipments. Got it?" They nodded,then went out to do their assignments. A certain pinkette approached me in a distance,her wavy hair swaying on the morning whiff. "Yes,Sakura?"

"Give me a job,Sensei." I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why so?" She crossed her arms and huffed ever so slightly. "I don't want to be called useless,Sensei. Ever since the Chunnin Exams ended,I just wanted to be sure that I am still active in this team. In order to do that,I need a job,given by you,of course." She uttered,trying to sound as determined as possible. She must have realized that being a kunoichi is not being a coward,and a freaked-out fool. Having bravery is a must,not an option.

"Alright." I muttered. "I need you to check out our supplies,estimate how many days it will last,and the stability of the compound. Help Naruto if you're done. Check if our security in this place needs improvement." She nodded and left. I smiled. 'Maybe this circumstance may be an improvement of our team,after all. All they need is a push.'

Sakura's POV

'Alright. Our food will last possibly at least 5 weeks,medical supplies could last for a month if no accidents occurs. Weapons are still firm as always,and last,the backside of the compound needs more support for the barricade. Walkers sometimes come from the back,so Sasuke needs to make weapons for the outer wall. And wires too.' She summarized,feeling satisfied with her report and ran to Kakashi.

When she arrived,he is reading that book of his,and she rolled her eyes. "Sensei." She called,and he raised his brow,his eyes not leaving his book. "Report." She successfully informed him the information he needs,and he called his other students to come. She was surpised that Sasuke wore a white shirt,not used to seeing him in another blouse other than his blue shirt. He also wore black khaki shorts,and his usual blue ninja sandals. His sweaty figure concluded his work-out of chopping wood.

"Sakura concluded that the back of the mansion needs some advancement. So Sasuke needs to work on some wood for and wires for protection. And our supplies need to last until there will be help arriving. Do not be hasty and be grateful for our survival. We have endured at least three days in this compound. And we should know that anyone could only last either a day or so until someone eats their brains." Kakashi deadpanned,looking at each of if his students gathered around him. "Anyway,I will explain how the system works." This really reminded them of the surivial test days,reminscing the time where they had to obey his wishes,never breaking the rules. It is not called survival test for nothing with Kakashi ruling the grounds.

"I will always be on offense,Sasuke on the defense,also Naruto. Sakura will be on support,meaning to say that she will be in medical situations,emergency cases." He instructed,each of them nodding their heads off. "Hokage-sama has instructed us to aim for the head and heart,at the same time."

'Well...shit.' The three students cursed for themselves.

"And how are we supposed to do that,Sensei?" Naruto curiously asked,an imaginary question mark popping above his head. Kakashi could sigh for his imaginaton,however,he couldn't do that in a time like this. "That is why I paired you and Sasuke together. In order not to have any difficulty in annihilating these walkers,for example,Sasuke could go for the head,while you go for the heart." Kakashi explained clearly.

Naruto was about to sass,"Why am I supposed to pair up with the Uchiha? You have the right to know that I despise him with all my heart where my love for ramen holds!" But then the look on Kakashi's face told him to shut it. "Sakura will be there to come for any medical attention needed. Since she is a medical ninja,this will be her case to consider. While I will do the job of killing them myself." He huffed. "Be careful for the mouth. Try to chop their arms off,and jab them on the referred points. If there are too many,try to divide them. You will try to make a sound,and part them om different directions. Understood?"

They nodded. "Do NOT try to kill them yourself. Do NOT take risks. I don't wanna jeopardize any of you." He bowed his head down,casting a shadow of his pale features. "And I don't want to lose anyone anymore..." He stood up abruptly,and he marched towards the Uchiha mansion.

Sasuke Uchiha

The rays of sunlight stabbed my eyes,and the sun's angry blaze boiled my skin,and I wiped my sweat away and continued chopping wood. There are piles of wood tossed on the corner,and Naruto had taken care of sharpening to into spears and placing them near the gates. Sakura took watch on the back of the house while Kakashi was nowhere in sight. I was scared,yes. Scared that I might become one of those eerie monsters outside the fences. I have to protect myself,and also my team. Even though I have not enough patience for them,something tells me to do whatever it takes,to prove myself loyal to Konohagure,even though there are enough survivors out there.

I dropped my axe carefully on the earth,and I sat on the bench just meters away from the gates. I could see a crowd of the undead just outside,struggling to break the wired fences,ripping their skin in process. Black blood pooling out,and I could still recognize some faces.

Mom and Dad. Iruka-Sensei. The Third Hokage. And the others. Even some of the Uchiha members were outside, Uncle and Aunt. Warm tears dripped,now that I realized. I harshly wipped it away,sniffing and hugging my knees. Everyone whom I loved once,was outside the walls. The walls that was betoken as the walls around my heart. I seperated them,and I didn't let them in. My revenge just remained in the house;my heart alone. And now,my team was inside it,there is no way that I will make them go out of those walls.

Never.


End file.
